Cerita dari Quenary
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Manusia hanyalah mitos yang selalu di ceritakan setiap halloween. Makhluk khayal yang bisa berjalan di bawah terik matahari, menyeret vampir di siang yang cerah untuk dijadikan santapannya. Arthur Kirkland, seorang vampire dari Quenary, Inggris, harus mempercayai semuanya saat ia bertemu dengan Honda Kiku, seorang manusia dan menguak rahasia rasnya, kotanya, dan kegelapan dunia.


**Include : **AU, ooc, oc, typo(s)

Tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah dunia asli.

**Arthur Kirkland (England/UK), Honda Kiku (Japan) dari Hetalia**nya** Hima **Papa

* * *

**Summary :**

Manusia hanyalah mitos yang selalu di ceritakan setiap halloween. Makhluk khayal yang bisa berjalan di bawah terik matahari, menyeret vampir di siang yang cerah untuk dijadikan santapannya.

Arthur Kirkland, seorang vampire dari Quenary, Inggris, harus mempercayai semuanya saat ia bertemu dengan Honda Kiku, seorang manusia dan menguak rahasia rasnya, kotanya, dan kegelapan dunia.

.

**_Made us know that his explanation is really rational._**

Alfred F. Jones

_ Author web iamhero . com_

_ ._

**_ Merveilleux._**

Francis Bennefoy

_ Chief Editor parismanis . com_

_ ._

**_ Sangat inspiratif._**

Kuma bin Kumanto

_ Chief editor Nue Gok Times_

* * *

Hmm… Dari mana aku sebaiknya mulai. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh karena aku bukan tipe orang yang terbuka atau pandai menulis. Bahkan mungkin aku yakin kau akan menganggap aku terlalu banyak membaca buku fiksi atau menonton film horror. Bahkan setelah membaca tulisanku.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang tahu apa itu _manusia_. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi aku pernah melihatnya.

Mungkin kau sering membacanya di buku atau film horror. Vampir yang tidak meminum darah dan biasa kita sebut manusia. Mereka memakan sayur atau daging utuh, bukan sari hidup seperti darah atau semacamnya. Dan yang mengerikan adalah, mereka biasa menculik kita para vampire, dalam panasnya siang yang cerah, saat kita tertidur pulas atau setidaknya menghindari sengatan matahari, mereka datang untuk dijadikan makanan mereka.

Tentu aku tahu itu seperti dongeng. Mana mungkin ada vampire yang tidak meminum darah. Wujud mereka sama seperti kita, tetapi dengan taring yang lebih pendek dan kulit mereka lebih berwarna.

Semua dimulai saat aku hanya seorang remaja tanggung, di sebuah malam di musim semi.

* * *

"Honda Kiku. Salam kenal," remaja dengan rambut lurus hitam itu membungkuk dalam di depan kami, teman-teman barunya. Sungguh suatu hal yang asing untuk budaya di negaraku. Bahasa Inggrisnya bagus sekali, tetapi aksen asingnya masih terasa.

Ia menarik bangku disebelahku, membungkuk pelan dan duduk.

"Honda Kiku," sekali lagi ia menyebutkan nama lucu itu.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," canggung, aku anggukan kepalaku.

Tentu tidak ada yang membungkuk sesering ia, tapi bukan aku saja yang tertarik padanya. Hampir semua orang di kelasku sangat ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Inilah yang membuat Honda menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di hari itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan kami mengenai dirinya, Negara asalnya, dan kebiasaannya membungkuk.

Ia bercerita ia berasal dari sebuah Negara kepualauan di timur Inggris, menyebrangi samudra yang luas, dimana matahari terbit dan hurufnya menggunakan symbol. Ia bercerita ia pindah di sebuah rumah di atas bukit dengan ayahnya yang seorang peneliti dan adik perempuannya, Sakura. Ia juga bercerita bahwa namanya, Kiku, berarti bunga krisan, lambang keluarga kerajaan dan adiknya, Sakura, adalah nama bunga indah yang selalu ditunggu seluruh negeri setiap tahunnya.

Aku masih ingat bahwa aku sudah mulai bingung dengan pilihannya, atau keluarganya tinggal di atas bukit. Itu bukan tempat yang bagus menurutku untuk tinggal. Rumah itu memungkinkan sinar matahari untuk menyinari seluruh celahnya. Bukan rumah yang sehat.

Quenary, provinsi tempat aku tinggal saat itu, adalah tempat yang mendapat dampak '_masa kegelapan_' paling berati di seluruh Britania raya, tapi tidak susah menemukan apartemen kosong atau rumah kecil kota untuk di sewa. Yah, mungkin pertimbangan membeli rumah jauh lebih murah untuk jangka panjang.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan waktu 00:01 malam saat guru kami akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri kelas. Aku merapihkan tasku dan berdiri. Sinar rembulan menerobos dari sela kaca, memberikan efek dramatis saat aku lihat Honda mengangkat kepalanya, memandang cahaya itu. Aku ikut terdiam menatapnya. Kulitnya tampak keemasan dibawah sinar bulan. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh, misterius, tapi, entahlah, menarik.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh, membuat aku merasa tidak enak dan hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Mau menjemput adikmu dulu?" aku berbasa-basi sambil mengangkat tasku.

"Ia. Dia ada di kelas sebelah. Kalau boleh tahu, di mana rumah Kirkland-san?" Honda tersenyum.

"_Red Road Boulevard_, tepat di kaki bukit yang kau maksud, "

"Wah. Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama-sama?" matanya yang hitam itu membesar.

"Oh, ya. Tentu,". Kami lalu berjalan keluar kelas, membicarakan arah pulang sampai aku berhenti karena menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf," aku mundur, melihat seorang gadis berambut sehitam malam, terurai lurus dengan model pendek .

"Ah, harusnya saya yang minta maaf, sir," ia membungkuk, dalam seperti Kiku.

"Sakura," Honda membuka suara.

"Onii-san," ia membungkuk.

"Ini adik yang tadi saya ceritakan, Kirkland-san. Umh… Sebaiknya kita menyingkir," ia menggeser aku dan Sakura menjauh dari pintu, memberi jalan pada orang di belakang kami.

"Sakura, ini Arthur Kirkland,"

"Artur saja," aku mengulurkan tanganku. Sakura tertegun, memandang tangan yang tergantung itu.

"Atau mungkin aku harus membungkuk, ya? Bagaimana? Seperti ini?" aku lalu membungkuk, berusaha meniru seperti yang aku lihat.

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Salam kenal, Arthur-san," Sakura ikut membungkuk.

"Umh… Kalau boleh tau… Apa arti _sun sun_ yang kalian bilang ini,"

"Ah… _San_ mungkin seperti_ Mr._ atau _Sir_ untuk laki-laki. Tapi berhubung sifatnya yang _unisex_, bisa juga untuk menggantikan _Miss_ atau _madame_," Honda menjelaskan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Arthur-san ini tinggal di _Red Road Boulevard,_" Honda menerangkan saat kami mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Wah. Perumahan elite itu?" mata Sakura nampak berbinar.

"Haha. Tidak. Tidak semuanya rumah elite," aku menggaruk pipiku tersipu.

"Anda terlalu merendah, Arthur-san. Tentu anda salah satu penghuni rumah indah itu. Saya bisa membayangkan anda seorang dengan garis keturunan bangsawan,"

"Tidak. Itu perumahan bagian depan. Aku lebih masuk ke dalam. Perumahan untuk warga biasa," aku nyengir disambut tawa Honda bersaudara.

Di persimpangan jalan kami berpisah. Aku berbelok menuju jalan besar perumahanku sedangkan mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju atas bukit, melambaikan tangan dan hilang di antara rimbun pepohonan.

Dan begitulah kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku, Honda yang kemudian aku panggil Kiku, dan adiknya, Sakura hampir selalu pulang bertiga.

Belakangan aku tahu ayah mereka seorang peneliti yang menyukai tumbuhan, oleh karenanyalah mereka memilih rumah mereka yang sekarang. Kiku bercerita mereka punya kebun dan perternakan kecil sendiri.

Bila anda berpikir soal hubungan romansa atau sesuatu yang dangkal seperti itu, saya akan secara tegas menjawab tidak. Seperti yang saya sebutkan di awal, saya seorang yang susah berkomunikasi. Saya boleh saja terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya tidak sehebat itu suatu jabatan. Saya hanya ketua biasa… Yah, walau dengan jabatan itu, saya tetap sendiri.

Teman yang bisa saya percayalah yang saya butuhkan. Yang selalu ada untuk mendukung saya, atau hanya sekedar membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti jadwal _study tour_.

* * *

Saya akan menceritakan kejadian di suatu siang yang cerah. Sebelumnya kami memang sedang menginap di sekolah dalam rangkaian kegiatan tahunan. Kami sudah sampai di sekolah semenjak hari sebelumnya, dan sore nanti adalah puncak acara. Maka jam tidur kami di siang itu, kami gunakan untuk melakukan kompetisi cerita seram.

"Dan begitulah ceritaku tentang _banshee_," anak berambut merah itu menutup ceritanya. Beberapa anak bertepuk tangan sedang yang lain mengelus tangan dan tengkuk mereka untuk meredakan merinding selama cerita berlangsung.

"Kau selanjutnya," anak dengan cerita _banshee_ itu menepuk punggung Kiku.

Kiku mengangguk. Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Ceritaku kali ini adalah yang paling klasik dari yang klasik. Tentang manusia," beberapa anak belum terlalu tertarik dengan temanya. Yang paling penting bukan cerita apa yang kau bawakan, tapi bagaimana kau membawakannya.

"Mulai dari kepindahanku, aku mulai mencari berbagai infromasi soal kota ini. Dan tentu lagenda yang paling terkenal adalah manusia," angin keras berhembus, mengangkat gorden tebal yang meneruskan cahaya matahari di luar.

"Huaaa. Mataharinya masuk! Pasang cantelannya," Beberapa anak dengan baju panjang atau lebih tebal berdiri, sedikit berkelit agar tidak terkena sinar matahari langsung dan menutupnya, lalu memasang cantelnya dengan keras.

"Ayo Kiku, lanjutkan," Albert yang memimpin permainan member isyarat.

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi, aku akan mulai dengan cirri-cirinya. Katanya taring mereka tidak sepanjang kita. Mereka tidak meminum darah atau sari kehidupan lainnya karena mereka bisa memakan hewan dan tumbuhan utuh dan bagian kesukaan mereka adalah daging. Mereka bisa berjalan bebas di bawah sinar matahari dan tertidur dimalam hari. Mereka hampir tidak punya kelemahan dan bisa berbaur dengan baik di antara para vampire dengan wujud mereka yang hampir seperti kita. Ada yang mengatakan manusia perempuan akan jauh lebih berbahaya di suatu periode bulanan di banding laki-lakinya.

Tapi yang membuat mereka mengerikan adalah mereka suka menculik kita, menyeret kita dari tempat tidur di siang hari yang cerah, membuat kita tidak berdaya dan memakan daging kita," ia berhenti sebentar, memejamkan mata lalu membukanya dengan dramatis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kota ini dulunya adalah pemukiman manusia?" beberapa anak menelan ludah mereka, yang lain berjengit.

"Aku pernah dengar soal itu," anak di sebelahku, Lucas, berbisik.

"Ya, ya. Nenek buyutku pernah bercerita pada kami saat Helloween," gumam Pierre.

"Boleh aku lanjutkan?" kami mengangguk.

"Di kisahkan sebelum 'jaman kegelapan', manusia memimpin di kota ini. Mereka berkerja, berkeluarga dan beraktivitas seperti kita. Beberapa sumber mengatakan kita, para vampire, dijadikan budak. Setelah 'jaman kegelapan', jumlah mereka turun drastic dan dinyatakan punah. Tapi cerita dimulai setelahnya. Beberapa cerita mulai bertebaran soal ternak yang hilang atau bukti soal rumah di atas bukit tempat aku tinggal sekarang, yang seperti kalian tahu, di sebut sebagai 'rumah manusia' karena tempatnya yang terpencil dan mendapat akses penuh matahari.

Atau dari yang paling kecil, sendok yang kita gunakan untuk membantu memakan darah yang sudah di padatkan.

Tidak kah kalian pernah berpikir?

Teknologi pemadatan darah untuk membantunya tahan lama baru di temukan sekitar 20 tahun lalu. Sebelumnya, seperti yang kita tahu, darah hanya berbentuk cair dan kita hanya membutuhkan gelas untuk meminumnya. Sendok tentu sangat tidak di perlukan. Dalam tata cara perjamuanpun, penggunaan sendok baru di sebut di awal dasawarsa ini.

Padahal, kalau kalian ingat, ada peninggalan yang berbentuk seperti sendok dari emas, yang di ambil dari sisa reruntuhan istana saat 'masa kegelapan'. Kalian bisa ke museum kota untuk melihatnya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, untuk apakah sendok itu? Siapa yang dulu tinggal di rumahku? Manusia kah? Benarkah mereka punah? Atau, benarkah mereka ada?"

Kiku berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela dengan langkah pelan dan suasana dalam. Aku, dan aku yakin kami semua yang ada di sana, bergumam, terhanyut dalam suasana yang aneh.

"Yang jelas, mereka bisa melakukan ini," ia membuka tirai, membiarkan dirinya bermandikan chaya matahari. Mulut kami semua terbuka, ternganga ngeri. Tapi apa yang kami takutkan tidak terjadi. Kulitnya tidak melepuh. Mungkin hanya memerah, tapi tidak seperti luka bakar. Dan inilah yang membuat pikiran irasional kami mulai menyampaikan aspirasinya.

"Manusiaaaa!" seseorang berteriak histeris, kami berdiri dan memasang sikap waspada.

Kiku tersenyum, menutup tirai dan berjalan ke arah kami yang otomatis mundur.

"Hahaha. Muka kalian lucu sekali. Ini rahasiaku," ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku celananya.

"_Sunblock,_".

Perlu kau tahu, kawan. Pada saat itu sunblock hanya bisa menahan cahaya matahari dengan intensitas rendah, sedangkan Kiku membiarkan dirinya disinari sinar matahari jam 12 siang musim panas. Tidakkah bisa kau bayangkan betapa takutnya kami?

"Bohong! _Sunblock_ tidak mungkin bisa sekuat itu,"

"Fufufu," tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku. Setengah mati aku berusaha menariknya kembali, tapi kekuatannya tidak tergambar dari perawakannya yang kecil.

Ia lalu menuangkan sedikit cairan _sunblock_ itu dan mengoleskannya di lenganku. Hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan membuat teman-temanku berteriak. Aku sedikit terharu juga mereka menghawatirkanku, tapi aku jauh lebih takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kiku.

Ia menarikku mendekat ke jendela, dan membuka sedikit, memberikan celah kecil untuk matahari. Aku memejamkan mata dan berteriak saat ia membiarkan tanganku terpapar sinar matahari.

"Arrrrrghhh…aah…ha?" aku membuka mata. Tidak ada reaksi. Kulitku tidak melepuh. Kiku melepaskan tangannya, membiarkanku takjub dengan efek yang ia berikan.

Iseng, aku mengulurkan tanganku yang lain, yang tidak dilindungi _sunblock_ dan mengangkat lengan bajunya, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan!" Kiku menahanku, tapi terlambat. Aku lekas menarik tanganku yang memerah, pas sebelum ia melepuh dan terbakar. Aku terduduk menahan lenganku.

Kiku menutup lagi tirai jendela, lalu menarikku menjauh dari jendela.

"Arthur," anak-anak mulai berani mendekat, mereka merubungku.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitku. Aku membuka mata dan Kiku sedang mengoleskan cairan lain di lenganku yang terluka.

"Diamkan selama sejam ini sampai obatnya meresap, baru boleh terkena air," ia tampak panik. Pandangannya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Suasana menjadi hening, tegang. Aku lalu tersenyum, tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun, Kiku! Aku yakin kalau ceritamulah yang paling seram!".

Dari sela tawa aku melihat teman-temanku saling bertukar pandangan, lalu ikut tertawa.

"Hahahha. Si mungil ini!" Albert mengacak rambut Kiku.

"Dasar! Aku pikir riwayat Arthur, dan semuanya akan berakhir seperti di film-film horror," Damian terduduk lemas.

"Itu buatanmu, Kiku?" aku menunjuk _sunblock_ yang tergeletak di lantai dan obat yang tadi ia oleskan untuk lukaku.

"Umh… Ini aku kembangkan bersama ayah," Kiku menatap botol itu. Mata hitamnya menunjukkan sinar aneh, tapi cepat baying itu sirna saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tapi ia punya kelemahan. Langsung luntur bila terkena air dan hanya tahan 1 jam,"

Tapi tentu itu sudah luar biasa. Kami memujinya, berebut mencoba.

"Lebih baik jangan. Aku belum tau efek samping lainnya. Salah-salah kalian bisa kena,"

"Oh, jadi aku uji cobanya?" aku pura-pura kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Arthur-san," ia membungkuk.

"Bercanda. Ok kawan-kawan, ayo tidur sekarang atau kita tidak bisa bangun saat sore," aku bangkit mengambil sleeping badku.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke toilet dulu," ia bangkit, menaruh cairan-cairan tadi di tasnya, lalu mengambil handuk kecil dan sikat gigi.

"Aku ikut," aku berdiri dan membawa perlengkapan yang sama.

Kiku membasuh mukanya, mengeringkannya dengan handuk dan merapihkan perlengkapannya. Di sebelahnya aku sedikit kesusahan menjaga agar tangan kiriku tidak terkena air seperti sarannya.

Dan karenanya, aku menjatuhkan pasta gigiku saat merapihkannya, membuatnya menggelinding menuju bawah ventilasi, tepat di bawah cahaya matahari.

Aku menelan ludah. Tangan kiriku tidak mungkin aku pakai sedangkan tangan kananku sudah tebasuh air tadi. Aku menoleh memandang sekeliling mencari sesuatu untuk membantuku mengambilnya.

Kiku ikut memandang pasta gigi itu, lalu berjalan untuk mengambilnya.

"Silahkan," ia menyodorkannya padaku dengan tangannya yang masih setengah basah.

"Terima…" basah? Tangannya masih basah, berarti terkena air. Aku memandang perlengkapannya. Tidak ada. _Sunblock_nya tidak ada. Berarti ia belum memakainya lagi setelah mencuci tangan.

"Kiku… kau sudah memakai _sunblock_?" aku bertanya ragu.

"Sun… Ah," ia memandang tangannya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

"Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun,".

Aku segera mengambil apapun barang-barangku yang ada dalam jangkauanku, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin kembali ke kelas. Hari itu, aku tidak bisa tidur, bahkan saat guru membangunkan.

Aku ingin memperingatkan teman-teman, tapi aku takut mereka tidak percaya. Atau bisa jadi Kiku langsung menghabisi kami semua.

Tapi Kiku sepertinya langsung tidur. Tidak ada yang terjadi hari itu. Tapi aku tetap takut. Takut. Itulah perasaanku yang jelas.

* * *

Selanjutnya mungkin masuk akal jika aku menghindari Kiku. Di lain pihak, makin banyak yang mendekati Kiku setelah tahu tentang percobaannya dan cerita di siang hari itu. Dan orang-orang yang melihat hubungan kami yang merenggang, lebih memilih untuk mendekat pada Kiku. Aku sendiri. Sekali lagi.

Di suatu hari di musim gugur di tahun yang sama, aku berjalan di antara lorong-lorong sepi perpustakaan.

"Apa saya mengganggu, Arthur-san?" suara yang sudah lama tidak terdengar menyapa dari belakangku.

Kiku sedang memandang dengan matanya yang hitam bulat. Selanjutnya ia membungkuk. Dalam seperti pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Mohon maaf. Sebesar-besarnya,"

"U.. Untuk apa?" aku masih menjaga kewaspadaanku. Aku siap melemparkan buku yang aku pegang bila dia mulai melakukan hal aneh.

"Karena sudah membuat anda tidak percaya pada saya," ia masih membungkuk.

"Sedang apa, disini?" ibu penjaga perpustakaan muncul dari belakang Kiku.

"Ah, kami sedang mencoba memberi salam seperti di tempat Kiku. Begini," aku ikut membungkuk.

Ibu itu berlalu, kembali menuju mejanya di depan.

"Aku manusia," sekali lagi hal tidak terduga keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Sebenarnya kejadian siang itu cukup membuatku takut pada Kiku, tapi berangsur pudar dan berganti dengan keraguan akan kemungkinan Kiku melakukan suatu trik atau lolucon dan merutuk diriku yang mau saja takut karena hal konyol.

Dan sekarang perasaan itu kembali. Meningkat. Memuncak.

"Lihat?" ia membuka mulutnya, mencabut kedua taringnya, menyisakan taring yang lebih pendek.

"Dan aku suka memakan daging ikan, bukan darahnya," sekali ini ia tersenyum, tapi matanya menunjukkan ia serius.

"Dan kenapa kau ceritakan ini padaku?"

"Karena saya percaya pada Arthur-san,".

Aku tertawa kaku, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menculik untuk memakan dagingku?"

Kiku lalu terduduk sambil memegang perutnya. Beberapa lama baru ia mengangkat mukanya dengan sisa tawa.

"Tentu tidak. Saya justru ingin mengundang anda ke rumah. Sakura sudah kangen sekali dengan anda dan ada beberapa yang ingin ayah saya bicarakan,"

"Apa jaminannya aku akan selamat?"

"Hum… Susah juga ya… Tidak ada sebenarnya… Tapi begini saja. Temui kami saat matahari sudah tidak ada hari Minggu ini, jadi anda bisa lari kapanpun anda mau tanpa takut terkena sinarnya,"

Kali ini ada sesuatu yang lain hadir dalam pikiranku. Rasa ingin tahu, yang menghasilkan persetujuanku dengannya.

Hari minggu sore. Aku sudah keluar dengan pakaian lengan panjang dan boleh percaya atau tidak, aku membawa pisau di tas kecilku.

Aku mulai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah Kiku. Aku pernah bebeberapa kali ke sana, tapi jauh sebelum kiku pindah, saat masih anak-anak, menguji nyali kami yang memang sudah kecil untuk mengunjungi 'rumah manusia' yang terkenal.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Mungkin muat untuk satu keluarga kecil. Bangunannya hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan besar dan satu ruangan kecil yang terkunci. Yang membuatnya terkenal adalah, Banyaknya jendela besar yang membuat sinar matahari menyinari setiap sudut rumah. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa , untuk apa dan kapan bangunan itu di dirikan.

Aku sampai di depan pintu pondok kecil itu. Jelas sekali ada banyak perubahan di sana. Rumah itu sudah mengalami beberapa perbaikan dan padang rumput di kanannya sudah berubah menjadi peternakan kecil dengan beberapa sapi dan ayam, kolam ikan, dan sebuah perkebunan.

Aku menelan ludahku, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi,"

Pintu terbuka. Sakura.

"Ah, Arthur-san," ia tersenyum, mengangguk dan menggeser badannya, mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Silahkan. Kami sudah menunggu dari tadi," ia membawaku masuk, melewati dua kamar di kanan kiri, menuju ujung rumah. Ruang dengan beberapa peralatan yang tidak pernah aku lihat dengan meja yang cukup besar di tengahnya. Ujung mataku menangkap salah satu bagian rumah yang masih aku ingat. Ruangan kecil yang terkunci itu.

Kiku sedang menggunakan sesuatu yang mengeluarkan api, dengan suatu wadah di atasnya.

"Kakak sedang masak. Ayo duduk dulu," Sakura menarik sebuah kursi, lalu berjalan menuju sebrang meja, duduk di depanku.

"Anda sudah makan, Arthur-san?" Kiku bertanya. Ia sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Api dari benda di belakangnya sudah mati, dan apapun itu yang ada di wadah yang sedari tadi ia aduk mengeluarkan wangi yang asing, tetapi aku tidak bisa bilang suatu bau yang mengganggu atau tidak enak.

"Umh.. Sudah…"

"Syukurlah, soalnya kami tidak punya darah di sini. Atau anda mau menghisap darah kami?" Sakura tersenyum. Aku bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana, sebagai gantinya aku memainkan jariku dengan gelisah. Sebenarnya bodoh juga datang ke sini. Ini seperti mengantar nyawa.

"Tidak keberatan bila kami makan dulu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kiku kembali dengan mangkuk berisi sesuatu yang berair, berwarna coklat dengan isian padat dan mangkuk lain berisi gunungan butiran kecil berwarna putih.

Tumbuhan? Daging? Daging apa? Apakah vampir?

Aku berusaha mengusir semua pikiranku.

"_Itadakimasu_," mereka merapatkan tangan mereka, lalu mengambil dua bilah kayu dan makan dengan itu.

Kiku mengangkat kepalanya memandangku yang duduk dengan punggung tegak. Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia asli. Dan mereka sedang makan. Sekali lagi pikiranku berkelibat berusaha meracuni diriku dengan kemungkinan terburuk daging apa itu.

"Ini _nikujaga_," ia menyodorkan mangkuk itu kedepanku. AKu berjengit.

"Di buat dengan sayur dan daging sebagai isian,"

"Daging… vampire?"

"Tentu tidak," Sakura kali ini tertawa.

"Ini daging sapi. Di kukus terlebih dahulu untuk membuatnya empuk. Beberapa ada yang di rebus. " ia berhenti, mungkin menyadari dahiku yang berkerut demi mendengar istilah yang baru aku dengar.

"Umh… Lebih baik aku selesaikan makanku dulu ya. Sepertinya banyak yang harus aku ceritakan padamu,"

Tak lama ia dan sakura sudah meletakkan dua bilah kayu itu. Sakura lalu memandang kakaknya yang sedang meminum sesuatu berwarna hijau dari gelas ya… umh… dari tanah liat? Atau sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari… Ini saja," ia mengangkat dua bilah kayu itu.

"Ini sumpit. Di gunakan untuk memakan nasi atau hal-hal lain selain cairan. Ini sendok, seperti yang mungkin sudah anda tahu, di gunakan untuk memotong, meminum sup, atau memakan nasi. Sangat praktis dan banyak jenis. Hm… Sepertinya membosankan. Atau begini saja. Arthur-san bertanya, kami akan menjawab,"

"Bisa aku letakkan sekarang?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tentu," Kiku menggeser mangkuk dan beberapa perlengkapan makan lain, membiarkan Sakura membayanya ke bak cuci.

"Untuk apa kalian ke sini?" aku membuka suara.

"Wah, langsung sekali. Baiklah, seperti yang pernah saya bilang, ayah kami suka meneliti. Kami datang ke sini dalam tujuan belajar,"

"Mempelajari apa?"

"Umh… Aku sekarang jadi bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Sebelumnya, apa Arthur-san tahu soal 'jaman kegelapan'?" aku mengangguk.

"Tahun yang hilang, atau tahun tanpa kabar. Sebuah peristiwa yang diperkirakan terjadi dua ratus tahun lalu yang memusnahkan sebagian besar peradaban di bumi. Di ceritakan semuanya terjadi karena 'kesalahan terbesar umat manusia',"

"Tepat sekali. Di ceritakan dalam kepercayaan beberapa orang, manusia hidup sebelum jaman itu. Beberapa bukti kuat menunjukkan dan seperti yang anda tahu sekarang, kami, manusia, memang dan masih ada,"

"Aku… Masih belum mengerti,"

Kiku mengangguk, "Saya akan menceritakan apa yang tejadi sebenarnya, yang di ceritakan secara turun-turun temurun pada kami, rahasia dunia yang di tutup rapat-rapat, dalam ruangan kecil ini," ia memiringkan kepalanya, ke arah ruangan kecil yang sedari dulu selalu menarik perhatianku.

* * *

-00000000000000000-

banyak eror!

gomen!

rnr please u_u

btw, ada yang besok ke hetaday bandung? :3


End file.
